


Visiting Marco

by attackonpufflehuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean's POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonpufflehuff/pseuds/attackonpufflehuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean visits Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Marco

Hey Marco.

Yeah, it's been awhile, sorry I couldn't come sooner.

Oh, these? I thought I'd bring you some flowers. Thought they'd... look nice, and, uh... Thought you'd like 'em... You do like them, right?

So, how've you been doing? Good, right?

Oh, yeah, things have been all right for me... I guess. Okay, maybe not so much. That's why I haven't been to see you, you know... I really don't wanna talk about it right now, okay? I'm more focused on you.

I miss you. Yeah, I know, I say that a lot, but it's true, okay?

Everyone else has been doing all right. Eren and Mikasa, and everyone else really. Well, Eren almost got in a bunch a trouble recently, everyone's still kind of against him, but in the end it worked out... Not that I really care about that asshole... I just... thought you might wanna know. I mean, if you didn't already...

I've been trying to get closer with some of the others lately. Christa, Sasha, Connie and such. And I've met a lot of new people too, like, uh, Hange, Levi, Erwin... there's some others too.

Oh, yeah, I know what you're going to say. 'Aren't they in the Survey Corps?'

Well, yeah, that's why I've been so busy... I.. I joined the Survey Corps.  
I know, I know, we were gonna join the Military Police together but... I just couldn't bear to go there without you. And... also... I really wanted to make you proud... To be the man you knew I could be. Have I... have I been doing alright? Have you been watching me?

Ah, who am I kidding, now that you're up there, you probably have better things to do than go see a stupid horseface like me..  
.  
Still... I hope that... wherever you are... That you're happy now. Because... that would make me happy... All I want is for you to be okay, okay Marco? I love you. And, it looks like we're gonna be in town for a while, so maybe I'll stop by tomorrow?

So, I'll see ya later, 'kay freckles?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm the angst king, what can I say?


End file.
